grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon Gleeful
Giden Gleeful or ''' '''Li'l Gideon is a citizen of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Who was forced to follow one of the Lords of Chaos Bill Cipher by his parents. But who's own ambitions and hunger for ultimate power, as well as the desire to rule himself would drive him to find a way to be free of Bill Cipher's strings. Appearance Gideon is a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head. His hair was turned white by his use of the amulet. He has an upturned nose, blue eyes and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He wears a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes. He wore a jade amulet on his bolo tie until Mabel destroyed it Biography Personality Li'l Gideon is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack, so that he could get to the portal underneath it. He uses his "cuteness" as an advantage to get what he wants and admits that people have a hard time saying "no" to him because of it. It seems that he can be kind when he needs to be, as seen with most of his dates with Mabel. He is manipulative, cunning, and sly, tricking Stan in "The Deep End" into getting glued to the deckchair. He speaks with a Southern American dialect. He is spoiled, ungrateful, bratty, selfish, and abusive towards his parents in ways such as throwing ice cream, yelling at them, making a fuss, and breaking lamps. Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Mabel Pines - Shortly after his first encounter with Mabel, Gideon fell head over heels for her and continually attempts to get Mabel to return the feeling through various schemes, but to no avail. Despite his crush, Gideon seeks revenge on Mabel and her family (whom he views as the only thing standing between him and a successful relationship). Mabel, on the other hand, finds Gideon to be creepy and unattractive, totally evil, and despises him and every attempt he makes to enact his vengeance Dipper Pines - Gideon and Dipper are mortal enemies and are frequently in combat. Gideon sees Dipper and the rest of his family as a threat to be dealt with, so as to get revenge, win Mabel's love, and seize control of the Mystery Shack and its secrets. Thus, he spends his free time plotting and executing complex schemes, none of which succeed. At the same time, Dipper dislikes Gideon just as much and is the frequent victim and stopper of his young enemy's evil plans. Stan Pines - For unknown reasons, a rivalry has existed between Stan and Gideon for years, ever since Gideon moved into the town. Business rivals to begin with, their rather competitive personalities fuel their feud further. Gideon wishes to eliminate Stan for numerous reasons, namely to take control of his business and get access to the portal under the Mystery Shack and to remove the "obstacle" to winning Mabel's affection, and he plots day and night to figure out a means of revenge, though he is sometimes satisfied with simply irritating Stan. Stan doubts Gideon's abilities and constantly teases him and calls him names. Jack Spicer - Gideon revealed the truth about Bill Cipher and his plans to Jack, and was able to convince Jack to make a alliance with him. Bud Gleeful - Bill Cipher - Gideon fears, resents, and hates his so called 'master', and wants nothing more than show him and the world that no one command's Gideon Gleeful. Pacifica Cipher - Society of the Blind Eye - Pericles - Nyx Kane - Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans